criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jake Eberle
Jake Eberle is an actor and voice actor best known for his role as Commander Sendak in the animated science-fantasy series Voltron. Biography Hardly anything is known about Eberle's past, including his birthday, where he was born, where he went to school, the names of his parents, and why he wanted to be an actor. What is known is that Eberle got his first on-screen role in 1986, when he was loaned his voice for the English dub of the action-comedy film Armour of God. Eberle got his first live-action role in 1994, when he was cast as a doctor for the TV movie Personal Vendetta. Since then, Eberle has appeared in TV shows and video games such as God of War, Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga, Lego Jurassic World, Voltron, Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, Assassin's Creed, World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor, Assassin's Creed: Revelations, Prototype, Batman: Arkham Origins, Batman: Arkham Origins - Blackgate, Batman: Arkham Knight, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Eberle portrayed a cop in the Season Three episode "Lo-Fi". Filmography *God of War (2018) - Additional Voices (voice) *Voltron - 8 episodes (2016-2018) - Commander Sendak (voice) *Condorito: The Movie (2017) - Don Chuma (English version, voice) *Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga - 9 episodes (2017) - Uwabami Hojo (English version, voice) *3% (2016) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Berserk - 12 episodes (2016) - Narrator (English version, voice) *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Rubble Rouser (voice) *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Sergeant Armstrong/Officer Gay/B.P.D. Officers (voice) *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Unknown Character (voice) *Battlefield Hardline (2015) - Additional Voices (voice) *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Unknown Character (voice) *Epic: Dawn of Destiny (2014) - John Tacker (voice) *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Rubble Rouser (voice) *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Robert Hanes/Criminals/Prisoners (voice) *Batman: Arkham Origins - Blackgate (2013) - Unknown Character (voice) *Skylanders: SWAP Force (2013) - Rubble Rouser (voice) *Far Cry 3 (2012) - Additional Voices (voice) *Hunter x Hunter - 13 episodes (2012) - Basho/Skinhead (English version, voice) *Halo 4 (2012) - VO Announcer (voice) *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Unknown Character (voice, credited as Jack Eberle) *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Additional Voices (voice) *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices (voice) *The Muse (2011) - Marty *Assassin's Creed: Revelations (2011) - Abbas Sofian/Assassin Recruit/Fighter's Guild Son/Civilian (voice) *The D-Monster (2010) - Banjo Jo (voice) *Alpha Protocol (2010) - Additional Voices (voice) *Prototype (2009) - Additional Voices (voice) *Fracture (2008) - Unknown Character (voice) *The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor (2008) - Mad Dog Maguire (voice) *Hellboy: The Science of Evil (2008) - Lobster Man (voice) *Criminal Minds - "Lo-Fi" (2008) TV episode - Cop *Assassin's Creed (2007) - Talal/Masun/Rauf/Kadar A-Sayf/Damascus Eavesdropping Target/Damascus Pickpocketing Target (voice, credited as Jake Eberly) *TimeShift (2007) - Krone Police (voice) *Star Wars Empire at War: Forces of Corruption (2006) - Tyber Zann (voice) *Resilience (2006) - Lou *Gothic 3 (2006) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Spy Hunter: Nowhere to Run (2006) - IES Soldier A/IES Soldier H/IES K/Nostra Soldier B/Thompson/Nostra Soldier/Nostra Soldier Call (voice) *Invasion (2005) - Man *Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005) - Patrol Cop *The Road to Canyon Lake (2005) - Leon the Convict *Who's Kyle? (2004) - Stanley Livingston *Glass, Necktie (2001) - Well Dressed Man *Dark Asylum (2001) - Connolly *The Breed (2001) - Lowlife *Tail Sting (2001) - Navigator George *The Truman Show (1998) - Classical Clive (uncredited) *The Prophecy II (1998) - Orderly #1 *Children of the Corn: The Gathering (1996) - Preacher in Picture (uncredited) *Personal Vendetta (1995) - Doctor *Armour of God (1986) - Unknown Character (English version, voice) External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors